


Why us?

by Sixminutestofour



Series: Phan collection [1]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: I am not sorry, M/M, Oof I am sorry ..panic attacks slight anger though will make through though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-09 16:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16453103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixminutestofour/pseuds/Sixminutestofour
Summary: What if Phan was in the middle of the Hunger Games but honestly just a cute oneshot with some angst





	1. Chapter 1

"Dan"

"What is it Phil?"

I said while rolling my eyes. It is hard being in the Hunger Games from district twelve. It is the first Quarter Quill where only two victors win. I turn around to see Phil lying on the ground crying softly while struggling to breathe. My expression softened and I felt my heart break into two at the sight of seeing his usual blue eyes saddened. I scooped him up and held him while whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Phil ceased to stop crying after that and then just snuggled into me deeper and started to play with my curls.

"What was wrong,Phil?"

"What if I don't make it Dan?"

"P-Phil you will-"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT DAN?"

I looked down in shock of what Phil had just said. I looked into those pools of ocean blue eyes that have just started to water and he was struggling to breathe again.

"Phil"  
No response.

"PHIL"  
No response.

Phil was having a panic attack and I was starting to freak out until I remembered something. I slammed my lips onto Phil's. I felt warmth spread through my body. Phil's body started to stop shaking and to my surprise he was kissing back. He pulled back and smiled, I did too. I made up my mind to protect him at every cost, no matter what. He then fell asleep on me and I held my soft smile at him because he was adorable. I carried him into our makeshift cave and made sure that we were hidden. We are going to win it. I promised Phil inside my head.

 

 

I promise.


	2. Toxic~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have made the last one so depressing so here is a happy one

Phil's pov

I smiled as Dan kissed me. Every time he did I felt warmth and a tingling feeling spread through my body 


End file.
